Dance With My Father
by ThreeWildOceans
Summary: Songfic. Snapes daughter talks about her father. Don't like don't read! Rated K for safety, it isn't that bad just a little sad.


A/N I got this song stuck in my head and since I'm obsessed with Snape I wrote this, I don't know if it's good and that's what you readers are for so please review!

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER, JKR DOES! I DON'T OWN THE SONG EITHER!

Song: Dance with my father again- Celine Dion A/N

Dance with my father again

**Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then**

**Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure, I was loved**

I wish I could go back in time and stay there forever. Back then my father was the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I ran towards him, he was sitting at a table. It was some kind of party and there was a big Christmas tree but I didn't have time to look at it. I knew he didn't like to show affections in front of the students but I had to tell him.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I ran with my short legs. He looked my way and he stood up from his chair.

"What is it, are you hurt?" He asked with a worried look when I finally reached him.

"No I'm okay I just wanted to tell you that I turned "chochhans" purple with my head!" I said and smiled at him, I was so proud of myself but I knew that my mum wouldn't be that happy. She loved that cat but I and dad just thought he was mean! I looked at him while he glanced around the great hall and I could see that he had a weird look on his face, suddenly he started smiling.

"That's wonderful honey, and I bet he looks better now then before!" And then he lift me up and spun me around and all of the students was looking at us, but I didn't care. Then my mum came and just stared at us and my dad bowed to her and then me and took her hand and led her out on the dance floor with me on his arm. We danced for a long time and I eventually fell asleep and he carried me down to our rooms in the dungeons.

**If I could get another chance  
Another w****alk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again**

I'm in my seventh year now and I'm sitting at a table at the Yule ball and I wish my dad were here to dance with me or just walk with me. I miss him so much and I would do anything to have him here and dance with him to a never ending song.

**When I and my mother will disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Yeah, yeah, then finally mak****e me do just what my mama says  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me **

She just didn't understand! I don' want to do my 'history of magic' homework right now, I just want to brew some potions with dad!

"Dad, mum says I have to do my history of 'boring' homework but I want to make potions with you! Please." I did my best innocent face, but it didn't help so I tried to trick him into making potions with me.

"You know that the Gryffindors says that you suck at potions! And I just want to prove them wrong." That was a lie because since the fall of Voldemort, my dad had been nicer to the other houses and they really learned things.

"Well you are a true Slytherin my love, I'm glad that your mother didn't succeed in blackmailing the sorting hat so that he would put you in Gryffindor!" He said with a smile.

"What! Did mum blackmail the Sorting hat?!" I would never guess such a thing.

"Oops you weren't supposed to know that. Well don't tell your mum or you will have to glue me together in one piece again!" And with that statement we both laughed so hard that we couldn't breathe.

"But if you go and do your homework now then we can brew later. Does that sound good?" He asked me when we had cooled down.

"I guess it's good" I said and tried to look sad but I couldn't stand the stare I got from my dad so I hugged him and ran to my room and started writing, but I could still hear my parents outside in the living room.

"What did you tell her that made you laugh so much?" My mother asked in a questioning voice.

"Nothing my little Know-It-All." He said with a smirk (even if I couldn't see him I heard him smirk.) And then he kissed her.

**If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love, love to dance with my father again**

I'm sitting at the honour table at my own wedding reception and I'm almost crying because I forgot to tell the band that is playing that I didn't want them to play a song so I could dance the father and daughter dance. They didn't seem to notice that the bride didn't get up on the dance floor, they just kept playing that stupid song! I wish my dad was here.

**Sometimes I'****d listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mama cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me**

My dad have been gone for a month now and not just gone, dead. He got killed by death eaters that everybody thought was dead. My mum doesn't sleep in their bedroom anymore, she uses the guestroom and sometimes when I pass her door I can hear her cry. It tears my heart apart when I hear her. I even started praying, I have tried everything and that's my last try. And I hope someone will help my mum.

**I know, I'****m praying for much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream**

I know that this probably won't help but I have to try! My mum has only loved one man and that was my dad, she loved him even if he were much older then her and she didn't care that her friends said he was "a greasy git" she loved him anyway. And I often dream that my dad comes back to us and then he takes us in his arms and starts to dance with us, just like that evening so many years ago.

**I know You don'****t do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again**


End file.
